Test of Courage
by TriforcePrincess
Summary: Link must once again rise to save the land of Hyrule. Along the way he might just fall in love with the princess. Sorry, I suck at summaries. LinkXzelda


TriforcePrincess: Hello, how are you? This is my first Zelda fic.

Link: Wow, so have you ever done this kind of thing before?

TriforcePrincess: Yes as a matter of fact, I have.

Link: Cool.

TriforcePrincess: Yeah, well, do the disclaimer.

Link: She doesn't own The Legend of Zelda or anything associated with it.

* * *

Castle Town:

Link was walking towards Telma's Bar when the postman rushed by him. The Postman immediately stopped and turned around.

"MR. LINK!!! I HAVE A LETTER FOR YOU!!!"

He handed Link his letter.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to yell."

"ACTUALLY I DO. ITS IN MY JOB DESCRIPTION."

Link sighed as the Postman turned and ran off. Link looked at the letter and decided to open it to wait until he got home to Ordon. He went on to Telma's Bar and saw that there were quite a few people there. Link looked up and saw Telma's cat, Louise, was up in the rafters. He heard some shouting coming from the bar. When he looked over there he saw Telma trying to break up a fight between a couple drunks. Link could tell that they weren't going to go quietly. He walked up to them and grabbed them by the back of their shirts and hauled them to the door. Then he literally kicked them out the door. When he turned around he saw everyone looking at him. Then all of a sudden, they started cheering. Telma started making her way to him.

"Link, is that you honey?"

"Yes Telma, it's me."

"Well honey, I didn't recognize you."

Link was wearing his old clothes from before he became the hero.

"Well, it's still me. Just different clothes. So what's new?"

"Well sugar, business has been pretty busy lately, but I'm afraid that our old friends Shad, Auru, and Ashei aren't thrilled that this place is packed, because they can't exactly meet here much anymore."

"Well speaking of Auru, I've a message for him from Rusl. Do you know where he is?"

Telma shook her head, "No but, Shad's coming by in a couple days, he might know where that old dog is."

"Okay. Well this place is too crowded for me. I'm gonna go see if I can get an audience with the princess, on behalf of my province."

"Good luck with that sugar. The princess is even busier than I am."

"Well I know that she spends a couple hours everyday to listen to the people of Hyrule. So I was planning on going then."

"Well sugar, you need to have something to give her for listening to you."

"I have something, a sword that was to be hers originally."

"A sword? Well alright honey, but you better get on up to the castle, so you can get a good place in line."

Link shook his head.

"I want to be last."

Link and Telma exchanged a few more pleasantries before he left. As he left the bar, he decided to go to where Epona was. As he was walking he noticed people were a little more tense than normal. Something in Hyrule was off, but he couldn't place it. Link shook his head. He was overreacting. Link reached Epona and pulled his gift for Zelda from the saddle bags. He decided not to wear his hero clothes for this meeting. Link quickly made his way through the crowd and towards the castle.

* * *

Hyrule Castle:

Zelda was in the throne room sitting in a very uncomfortable chair. She was currently listening to a man from Lake Hylia. He was upset because apparently, the Zoras refuse to help him with his fish shortage. Zelda wasn't quite sure what he meant by fish shortage, but she'd speak to the Zora diplomats about it and might even send a message to Ralis about it.

"Yes, well I will certainly look into this matter. You may go now."

The man bowed and left. Zelda thought that was the last person, but it seems that there is one more. The young man stepped towards her and kneeled.

"Greetings Princess, I come from the Ordona Province. I bring you a gift. A blade crafted by the village swordsman."

Zelda was intrigued. Which is unusual for her, normally bored out of her mind during this type of thing, but the young man is from the Ordona province, just like Link.

"Thank you. What is the problem Ordona brings me?"

"Our problem, your highness, is that our goats aren't producing the same quality of milk that they normally produce."

Link looked directly into Zelda's eyes while smiling.

Zelda gasped and knew that this man was Link. She also knew that this meeting wasn't really about goat milk. Zelda smiled.

"Well this is a serious problem. And I think there might even be a bigger problem that I will need your assistance with."

"And that would be what exactly, your highness?"

"Why don't we talk about it over lunch? Away from eavesdroppers."

"I would be honored , Princess Zelda."

Zelda stood and motioned for Link to follow her. As they were walking several onlookers were watching. Most couldn't believe that their Princess was walking with a man dressed in such odd clothes, not to mention covered in dirt and dust. But they said not a word. Zelda led Link to her private garden where they could talk without being overheard.

"So Link, how have you been?"

"I've been alright. I've been practicing my swordsmanship and everything I learned when I traveled with Midna. I've also been learning how to manage the village. Bo has been getting me ready to take over as mayor eventually."

"Wow Link, that's great! Is that what you really want to do though?"

"It used to be, but now, I'm not so sure. I love my village, but now that I've seen all of Hyrule, I don't want to stay in Ordon. I'm afraid that if I do, then I'll lose touch with all of my friends."

"Well you don't need to worry about that now."

"Why?"

"Something is happening in Hyrule. I'm receiving reports from all over. But right now most are coming from the Eldin Province. I can send some soldiers on ahead, so you can return to Ordon for a day or two. So you can gather your things and say good by to your friends and loved ones."

"Alright, and once I'm done?"

"Come back here and I will inform you of what exactly the reports are saying. How fast can you get back here?"

"I don't know, maybe two days. Three tops."

"Very well, why don't you stay here at the castle tonight and leave in the morning?"

Zelda wanted to spend as much time as possible with Link. That's why she's asking him to stay the night here. They looked at each other for a few minutes. Link thinking of a way to respond, so he doesn't seem to eager.

"I would love to. I'm honored by your kindness."

Zelda and Link finished lunch and parted ways. Zelda went to take care of her other duties, while Link left to go see Telma again. As Link was leaving the castle, he thought back to when he fought Ganondorf. He though Midna had died. The rage he felt when he saw her fall had helped him win the final battle. He couldn't have won without Zelda either. Link was dragged out of his memories by all of the noise of Castle Town. To Link, it seemed like Castle Town had gotten busier in just a few hours. It took Link 25 minutes to get to Telma's bar. Link spent the rest of the day at the bar talking to Telma. When night came, Link made his way to the Castle. He thought about Ordon and what he was going to tell them when he got back. Link was supposed to deliver the sword and speak to Auru. Then he was told to go straight back to Ordon. But he loves going out on adventures. He gets to see all of his old friends, and meet new people. Link thought of what Ilia would say. She's been acting weird ever since Link's first adventure was over. She's been trying to get close to him. Colin's mom says that Ilia is in love with him. But he's not sure if he is in love with her. While Link was pondering all of this he came upon the Castle gate.

"HALT! Who are you and what business do you have at the Castle at this late hour?"

Link stopped in surprise.

"My name is Link. And the Princess Zelda has permitted me to stay the night in the Castle. I'm assisting her with a problem."

"Well, you can go in, but I think that I'll accompany you just to make sure, your telling the truth."

"Fine."

Link and the guard started walking toward the Castle doors. The guard led Link inside and asked a servant if Princess Zelda was awake and could help settle a problem. The servant said that she was and that he would go get her. While they waited Link thought about what he was going to tell the people of Ordon tomorrow when he returned home. A few minutes later Zelda came through the door up ahead and came toward Link and the guard.

"Link, welcome back. Guard, this man is my special guest that you were informed about. Should he ever want to enter the Castle, do not stop him."

"Yes, your highness. Please forgive me."

"I do. Now go."

The guard bowed and left. Link offered Zelda his arm, which she took and led them back the way she had come.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Link."

"That's okay. It wasn't a bother. It just means that your guards are doing their job."

Zelda nodded and smiled. She looked at Link and noticed how handsome he was. When Link looked down at her, she looked away.

"So I suppose your tired. I'll have a servant show you to your room."

Link nodded. Zelda called to a young boy who was walking toward them down the hallway.

"Young man, will you take my guest to one of the guest rooms?"

The boy nodded. Zelda turned to Link.

"Well good night Link. I'll see you in the morning."

Zelda gave Link a hug and then, to the surprise of both herself and Link, she kissed him on the cheek. Zelda stepped back, turned and left. Link stood there in the hallway with the servant boy staring at him.

"Well don't just stand there, show me where my room is."

The boy jumped and led Link to one of the guest rooms. Link turned off all of the lights and laid down on the bed. But before he could go to sleep, his left hand began to glow. It was the Triforce symbol on his hand. Link was surprised. It had been a while since it had glowed. He would have to speak to Zelda about it in the morning. For now he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

TriforcePrincess: No flames, please. I worked really hard on this. Please review. If you do you will get a cookie shaped like the Triforce.


End file.
